Happy Birthday, My Love
by Elvirina
Summary: COMPLETE. An erotic one shot submitted to Squeeze My Lemon writing exercise. Alice is outgoing and adventurous in her life, but her lover is not. In order to spice things up Alice's girlfriend ventures into unknown territory to explore personal limits.


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters in it. I own the plot.**

**A/N**

**I wrote this one shot for Squeeze my Lemon by **_**Dirtycheekymonkeys.**_** They promote stories/authors that want to gain confidence writing lemons. I decided to just jump head first into the deep end of the pool swallowing all my fear. I had this funky, twisted and rather kinky dream. I couldn't let it go, so I merged it with inspiration from original stories that I read and this is the result.**

**WARNING: RATED NC-17 FOR GRAFIC SEXUAL CONTENTS. Do not read if you are under the age of 18.**

**I hope you will greet it with an open mind and enjoy.**

**My Beta extraordinaire worked her magic on this One Shot and put it into shape. With that said, she is a romance reader and this was pretty far from her comfort zone… so **_**Dazzled eyes22**_** I humbly thank you and I am so sorry for you discomfort. Pre-reading and moral support was supplied by **_**Thaigher Lillie.**_** Big applause to you, Bitch. LMAO. Also a big thanks to Jennifer from **_**Dirtycheekymonkeys**_** for running this story.**

**oooooOOOOooooo**

**Happy Birthday, My love**

I sat nervous as hell in the surprisingly well-lit office. It wasn't dark and gloomy like I had expected of a place like this. My fingers were drumming on the armrest of the chair relentlessly. My palms were clammy and I was so far out of my element. I must have contemplated a millions way I could run from this. I tried my best to be adamant about my decision to do this, because it was for her and I wanted it for me. I was just a little shy. Sitting in the small office being faced with actually trying to do this, escape seemed more appealing than ever. I wanted to be strong. I wanted to do this for Alice. For once, I wanted to quench her thirst for sex. I wanted her drained, sated and completely satisfied.

_FLASHBACK_

_This trip was turning out to be a virtual nightmare. I had agreed to go with Alice on a two-week holiday to the French Riviera. All expenses paid. I figured that I would just keep my emotions locked up and enjoy the scenery, food and heartwarming company. Alice's family was about the nicest people you could ever hope to meet. Carlisle and Esme were generous and never made me feel inferior for not having any money. They had cash in spades. Though, what was turning out to be my gut-wrenching problem was Alice._

_The boat was rather decadent and roomy, but still I had to share a cabin with Alice. I didn't mind, actually, but the small compartment was so intimate and Alice hid very little of her delicious body. She wasn't shy by far and for the past three nights, I had fallen asleep watching her perfectly sculptured and perky breasts rise and fall with each deep breath that she drew. This was where things were getting complicated for me. I was more attracted to her than ever and I was struggling to keep my eyes off her. It wasn't just her breasts that did me in. Her ass was something out of this world. Her skin looked so silky soft and the fullness and curve of her ass cheeks was what I imagine made Michelangelo paint the Sistine chapel. At least, I was inspired that way by looking at her. _

_The sun was fierce on the upper deck of the boat. Alice wiggled out of her scrappy top and lay down on her back. She hated tan lines. From the corner of my eye, I had the pleasure of watching beads of water roll down her stomach and the rosy puckered nipples. My eyes swept down her body to the tiny bikini bottom that barely covered her sex. A dull ache started to burn in my crotch. To add to my insult, she started covering her skin in tanning oil a moment later. Her thighs were glistering, looking just about ready to eat. _

_Beside me, Alice sighed. "Enjoying the view, babe?" Since day one, she had called me babe. I had no clue why, but she never used my real name. I glanced at the coastline, simmering in the summer heat. _

"_It is breathtaking," I answered softly._

"_I wasn't talking about the scenery." She rolled to her side and her naked breast jiggled teasingly. "I know you watch me," she chimed playfully._

_My heart lurched to my mouth. I found my sunglasses discarded beside me, compliments of Carlisle's credit card. "Don't be absurd, Alice," I said trying to stay calm, but I was lying through my teeth._

"_So are you telling me you are not gay?" I glanced at her when she mischievously ran her pointer finger over her stomach and crossing her nipple that reacted immediately. She palmed her own breast sensually and I turned my head away again. "Hmm, you could have fooled me. Here I thought you wanted to run your tongue across my breasts and kiss me. At least I did from the way you stare at me." She mouthed coyly. Tears started to burn my eyes. That was exactly what I wanted to do and I hated being called out. I closed my eyes refusing to answer her questions._

_I always favored the female body and curves of and sensuality of a woman. Men did nothing for me. They were all just like brothers. Alice was the one I wanted to be indecent with, more than anything. My life was a little complicated when it came to my sexuality and lovers. I had experience. I had girlfriends, but never out in the open. I never told anyone that I craved pussy any day of the week. That was why every relationship that I had went down the drain. I wouldn't come out in the open. _

_Her oily thighs captured my hips when she suddenly straddled my waist. She hovered above,__while she__captured me__in her inquisitive, yet seductive gaze. Her drenched hair dripped saltwater onto my chest. My heart hammered in my chest just from her being so close. I wasn't sure how to react to this intense contact with her velvety skin. Instantly, I reacted to her advance and slipped my hand from her waist up to her breasts, while feeling the curvy flesh and stopped when I cradled her face in my hands. I lifted my head up from the tanning bed and brushed my lips to hers. I kissed her slowly, demanding access to her mouth with my tongue. Our lips started dancing delicately, slipping and sliding as we shared our first kiss. The taste of her sweet mouth was mind-blowing, so soft and sensual. I splayed my fingers into her damp, tangled hair and explored her mouth while trying to bite back my moans. She leaned closer down, pressing her breasts to mine while her sex rubbed lustfully against my stomach._

_After a minute, she pulled back and smirked at me. "See, I told you that you were gay." She smirked pleased, like she just won a bet. She clambered off me and settled on the tanning bed beside me again like nothing happened. I was dumbfounded and humiliated. _

_This was why this trip was turning out to be a nightmare. I wrapped a towel about my body and went downstairs. Hurt was aching in my chest. The kiss we shared was so unearthly and more than I ever dreamed of, and she's making a goddamn joke of it! I stayed out of her way the remainder of the day, making a point of not being in her presence. _

_I went to bed early, telling everyone that I had a headache. I was curled to my side on the bed with my back to the door. I was hurt and insulted. _

_The door creaked open and I tensed. I wished that I had been able to sleep, so I didn't have to deal with Alice right now. I felt her hand stroke my wavy locks. The tips of her fingers trailed down my neck, skating down to my collarbone. "You are so beautiful. You know that?" She whispered. Fresh tears pooled in my eyes. Was this another way to demean me? Despite my resentment toward her, her gentle touch felt incredible, but after the stunt she pulled this afternoon, I knew that I couldn't trust her. Her hand continued down over my strap top, delicately playing over my breasts. Her lips pressed to my slightly sunburned skin between my shoulder blades. She slipped her hand under my shirt running it up my stomach. "I'm so sorry about this afternoon. I was a bitch." _

_I sighed relishing her soft touch. I had no resistance now. She could hurt me all she wanted and I would take it. I wanted her to touch, kiss and caress me, just like I wanted to do to her. Slowly, I turned to face her. I was stunned to see her eyes shining with desire and lust. I guessed they mirrored mine because I wanted to consume her._

_She was quick to find the hem of my shirt. I sat up to let her remove it. That was when I noticed she was naked. Alice didn't hesitate to pull my shorts down. I lifted my hips off the bed and let her strip me bare. Heat was pounding between my legs. Alice looked at me hungrily. _

"_We have to be really quiet. My family is still up," she whispered. It looked almost like an experiment to her. I nodded in consent. It was a little challenging because this was a boat and far from soundproof. Alice sat between my legs and glanced down my body. I was stunned that the fire and need radiating off her skin was so tangible in the air around us. She ran her small hands up my thighs, spreading my legs wide. She dipped low and her mouth connected with my flesh. I gasped. The sensation was exquisite, but I wasn't ready._

_I cradled her face and pulled it from the junction of my thighs. "Slow down, Alice," I whispered. She frowned at me, confused. I traced the moisture from me on her lips. I suckled the tip of my finger tasting myself. "Just slow down, okay?" I breathed. I enjoyed sex as much as the next person, but I liked a slow sensual pace, not a carnal show._

_Instead, I began touching her the way I had imagined it would be when I fantasized about making love to her. I wanted her my way. I played my fingers over every inch of her skin. I teased and bit her breasts and circled her beautiful nipples continuously with my tongue. I simply couldn't get enough of them. I ran my tongue up her thigh, kissed and suckled sinuously between her thighs. She arched her back to greet my mouth. She was perfectly waxed and her pussy was so smooth, warm and wet. I spread her lips, leaving her sensitive clit exposed and worked her over with my tongue. She was perfectly quiet, but her breathing was shallow and rattled when the first orgasm rolled through her body and tremors ran over her silky skin. I hadn't even touched her on the inside yet, but she was so responsive. The taste of her was utterly feminine and delicate. I could hardly stop licking up her juices, once I started. _

_The next day, neither of us said anything, but I would catch her staring at me the same way I ogled her. I had a hard time controlling my anticipation when the night rolled over the boat again. I was afraid that she would turn me down, but I was thrilled when she didn't. Several times that night, we continued this quite secret and seductive affair right under her family's noses. _

_I never met anyone with an appetite for sex like Alice. Every night like clockwork, we were drenched in each other's sweat, biting our lips hard so as not to cry out when one of us battled the orgasm charging though our body. During the day, she would challenge me, play, and coax me to taste or touch me. It was fun and exciting, but also daunting. She wanted me so much. My body was a live wire whenever she was close. Every day, I walked around feeling soaked between my legs. One day out swimming, she held me to the side of the boat. Her fingers pushed my bikini bottom aside and her wet mouth claimed mine intensely. Just above our heads, Carlisle and Esme were having lunch while their daughter rubbed my clit and teased my pussy until I was about to scream. She kept torturing me and pulling back, until I was at wits end and begged for her to let me cum. _

_We had fun, but didn't talk about the future. I was itching to do that, but every time I tried, Alice shot me down. I was worried that once I got off the plane back home, the magic would have worn off and I was nothing more than a conquest to her. I decided to push my fears away and enjoy what I had now. There wasn't much time left anyway. We had spent the day alone at the beach and Alice had been quiet the entire day. Local kids had lit a fire and the breeze was warm where it was feathering across our skins. Alice sat hugging her thighs to her chest, while she sat between my legs. _

_I ran my fingers over her neck, pushing her hair out of the way. I slowly kissed her throat. "You are so special." I breathed and ran my nose along her jawline. I hoped to thaw her frozen mood. "I can't wait until we go home where we can be alone. I can't wait to make love to you where we don't have to be quiet." I pressed my lips to her skin and smiled. That really was something that I was looking forward to. "I can't wait to hear you cum." It wasn't my style to be this forward, but Alice brought it out of me. "I can only imagine how sweet and delicious you sound." I was about to splay my fingers into her hair when she yanked out of my embrace harshly. She stalked briskly down the beach and I gaped, staring after her. A few seconds passed before I was in pursuit of her. "Alice?" I called out into the night. She stopped further down the beach at a small jetty. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" I asked confused._

_She wheeled around and faced me agitated. "You can stop the bullshit, babe!" She practically sneered at me. "There is no _**we**_ when we go back. There can't be a _**we**_, because I am going back to someone. He is waiting for me and there is no room for you there." She said almost coldly._

"_You have a boyfriend?" I gasped. Okay, I knew I set myself up for this hurt, but I wasn't ready for how intense the pain twisted in my stomach. Alice never said one word about a boyfriend nor did her family._

_She scoffed coldly. "No. I don't have a boyfriend. I have a master."_

_My eyes all but boggled out of their sockets. "You have WHAT?" I spat._

"_I said that I have a master. I have a man that gives me what I want. I want and like pain, babe. I am a trained and collared submissive and I have a dominant master." She paused and evaluated my gaping, mouth hanging open and stunned to the core face._

"_What does that mean?" I asked feebly and completely confused. "The specifics."_

_She smiled frostily with a glint of humor. "It means when I go back to my life, I go back to a relationship where he supplies a sexual pain that I enjoy and prefer. It means he controls me and pushes my body into an ecstasy that I live and breathe for."_

"_Does he hurt you?" I asked confused._

"_Yes, babe. I know this is hard for you to understand because you are so gentle. He hurts me physically. He spanks, flogs, canes, handcuffs and fucks me hard. He does it for as long as he wants and when he wants, because I surrendered my body to him."_

"_You can't possible want that," I breathed, dread running through me like acid. That was not how sex was to me at all. That was not how Alice and I made love._

"_You're wrong." She refused. "I love it when I can't sit down for days, because he spanked me so hard that the skin on my ass is raw. I love when I wake up the day after he fucked me hard and I have to stay in bed because all my muscles are incredible sore. I even love it when he claims my ass, because it is forbidden and I have to take my punishment. I love getting punished." She finished and bile was rising up my throat._

"_He's a monster," I whispered._

"_No, he is not. I signed up for this and I love my life," she hesitated. "Look babe, this was fun between us, but we are going back to the real world tomorrow. I am going back to him."_

"_What will you say to him?" I asked apprehensively, when I realized that I had lost her._

"_The truth," she declared earnestly._

_I tasted the words before I was able to speak them. "Will he punish him for what happened between us?"_

"_Yes," she answered confidently and without hesitation. The depth in her eyes ran cold and I saw just how used I had been._

"_Do you love him?"_

"_No."_

"_So what I am to you now?"_

"_My summer fling." She said quietly. _

_We went back to the boat in absolute silence. Tears were cold on my cheeks as the wind whipped past my face when I sat on the back of the Jet Ski._

_School started up again. The only time I saw Alice was in the one class we shared. English lit. _

This was the main reason that I was now placed in the office of a real life dominatrix. I was scared shitless. I had a special birthday present for Alice that I needed to learn how to supply. It wasn't only for her, over time I had secretly grown fascinated and intrigued by this unknown world of pain.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Miss…" I help up my finger to silence the club owner when she entered the office. I didn't want to use my real name here and I knew she was about to say it.

"Just call me, Miss Smith," I said quietly.

"Very well, Miss Smith," she said laced with humor and quite complacently. Well, so much for a dominatrix.

"I believe you have my email about what I have in mind," I mouthed carefully, feeling an intense blush rise. It had been easier putting my ideas into writing than sitting in this chair telling her all the pervy things that I had fantasied about.

"I think you will learn that I have found the perfect solution to your problem," she said the same time there was a soft knock on the door. "That will be him now."

I glanced over my shoulder to find a Greek god of a man enter the brightly lit office. I had never really appreciated the male anatomy, but I would be damned if I didn't appreciate what just walked through the door. He was lean and tall. His stomach was toned with a picturesque perfection. His arms were elegant with defined muscles running beautifully under the flawless skin. His chest was strong, but not bulky in any way. He was clad in a pair of black loose pants, hanging deliciously off his narrow hip. I glanced at his face and found a pair of intense aqua eyes evaluating me passionately. His sensual mouth curved upwards slightly. "Hello," he said. His voice was like a smooth warm honey that would swoon even the gayest of girls. "I'm…" I held up my finger to silence him. He might be the one who was going to fuck my girlfriend, but I didn't need to know his name.

"No names," I breathed and tried to hold back the convulsive tightening of muscles on my throat. "I'm just Miss Smith to you."

His full lips twitched gently, fighting a small warm smile. "Shall we?" he mused with that panty dropping voice. My panic intensified. There was no turning back now. I nodded woodenly.

I left the upholstered leather chair and passed Mr. Adonis at the door. He put his hand at the small of my back and I jumped. He laughed a smooth husky grin once. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you," he leaned down and whispered. I didn't miss his double-edged sentiment, but I was too terrified to actually react.

I was lead through the club. Everyone looked like they were peeled off the page of a designer magazine. Most of them were hardly clothed, but I scarcely expected them to be in a club like this. Mr. Hot and Gorgeous led me down a long hall with blood colored walls and doors on each side. He stopped almost at the end. "This is my playroom," he said quietly. My heart was basically under control, but I felt like I was about to enter hell for all my sins. He pushed the door open and I gasped. I really was in the pit of all sins and everything unholy in this world. It was pretty clear what my god-like helper did in this room and how he made his money.

I took a tentative step inside and dared a glance around. It was a little scary, but still not that grotesque. At least the walls weren't the color of fresh blood. They were dark grey. A four-posted bed with shackles at each corner was the main piece of furniture. I didn't even have to use my imagination to figure out what went on there. Several cabinets adorned the walls all with glass fronts that didn't hide the wide variety of whips, canes, floggers and whatnots. It was more like they were flaunted, while bringing a promise of pain to anyone who entered this room. I couldn't even breathe. I glanced at a bench and tried to hide my trepidation when I realized that people would be strapped over that delicate and discrete item. A large closet, ornately carved, graced the wall behind the door and my mind just gave up on that one. I didn't want to imagine what kinky toys were in there.

The light was soft and warm, combined with a few black candles that were lit. It was completely silent, but I could hear my male companion breathe slowly and calmly beside me. He was quiet letting me take it all in. I was feeling a little grateful that he let me get acquainted with this room of pain and horror. If I didn't love Alice this damn much, I would run and scream.

"You want to play?" he mused suddenly right next to my ear.

"No!" I yelped shocked.

"I thought that was why you were here," he said gently.

"I'm here to learn, not play," I muttered.

"I suggest we play a little, and then you will see what you learn," he paused. "You might like it," he whispered seductively.

I exhaled slowly and avoided answering. "So what are you? Dom, sub?" I asked feeling a little brave.

"Both," he breathed suddenly so intense that I was startled. "I sway both ways." I turned and watched him. I was drawn into his mesmerizing eyes. He started backing towards the door and kicked it closed in an authoritarian way that just want me to say _'yes, sir'_ to all that he demanded of me. He sauntered to the tall closet and pulled it open. I closed my eyes, not yet ready to face what was in there. I opened them when I heard the wood clanking again. I found his aqua eyes and they weren't as soft and gentle anymore, but hypnotizing like he was stalking his prey. I realized right now I was that helpless novelty that he was about to devour. I stepped backwards and my butt met the bench with bump. My blood was pounding in my veins and I was feeling a little overwhelmed. "Relax," he whispered and grasped me by the waist. I was defenseless when he lifted me to the bench and placed me there. "Spread your legs for me." I gasped, but strangely complied. I castigated myself for wearing a denim skirt, because that would hide about nothing right now. The hem of my skirt was digging into my thighs and restricting my movements. His eyes were penetrating mine when he with firm hands pushed my shirt up, so I could more easily straddle the bench. He produced a pair of black nightshades and placed them over my eyes. This made my breath quicken and my heart rate spike. Enclosed in darkness, I felt his expert hands at my left wrist where he unclasped my watch and his thumb kept rubbing over my veins.

"It is about the anticipation, gratification, expecting something when robbed of one of your most vital senses. I haven't even touched you and already your pulse is quickening," he paused. "Tell me you aren't the least bit excited about what I am going to do to you?" his voice was that velvet soft and seductive honey sound again. If he wanted, he could most likely take me…and I wasn't even into men.

"Yes," I breathed. I didn't want to admit it, but desire was pooling warmly between my legs. His hand at my wrist traveled up the inside of my arm, where the pads of his fingers tickled the sensitive skin. I almost panted. I felt the soft touch radiate all the way to my chest. I was stunned. I felt my breasts react and my nipples pucker wanting attention.

Two sharp raps burned across the tender skin inside of my arm and I cried out. It stung, but the pain was far from unbearable. Something warm and wet met my skin and I moaned, leaning forward. I realized it was his mouth and tongue soothing the burning area. The pain was dulling to a seductive throb and I was no longer scared. I was aroused and seduced by a man, nonetheless. I was flabbergasted.

Slowly, he removed the blindfold from my eyes. "See, that wasn't too bad." I shook my head. "Nice even?" he smirked. I nodded stiffly and he smiled again leaning closer. He smelled deliciously. "If I reached my fingers into those girly purple panties of yours, I would find a wet pussy, wouldn't I?" he murmured. I swallowed convulsively.

"Yes," I breathed close to panting. That was exactly what he would find, the classic evidence of female lust.

"Good, girl," he praised. "Nothing to be scared of. Now tell me what you need me to teach you?"

My mouth was dry as gravel. I wanted to learn how to deliver pain, both as pleasure and as punishment. Alice and I were spheres apart sexually. She was kinky as hell and I wanted to explore my own curiosity through her. Never once had I been able to fully sate her like she easily could me. I wanted to broaden my horizon for her sake and for mine. I wanted to give her a birthday present that she would never forget. I knew she sometimes missed the pain from her former life, but I was grateful that I was chosen above that emotion. That was why I was here, to learn how to please by serving pain. "Uh… spanking." I mouthed finally.

"Any specific tool in mind," he cocked a brow at me and I held up my hand. He smiled. "Good choice." He left my side for a moment and pressed a button on an intercom mounted on the wall. "Send Melanie in please," he said in that hard tone again. I gaped at him, not even trying to hide my astonishment. "What better way to lean than with a real skin," he said amused.

"I don't want to hurt anyone," I muttered.

Mr. Greek God smirked at me. "You won't, trust me. Melanie is our toy and nothing we do today hurts her. This is as much for her pleasure as it is for you to learn. I will show you and you will see. She truly is a girl that enjoys a good spanking." My mouth fell open with a pop at his nonchalant tone. "Too much?" he grinned.

"Er,… just a little rattled."

"So tell me. Alice likes this… _stuff_?" he said, meticulously avoiding words referring to pain.

"She used to," I said quietly. "She had the same master for three years before I met her. She liked the _stuff_ he did to her. She misses it and I want to try."

"So she is a submissive and knows about this… uh _stuff_?" he asked honestly. I nodded. "But you never played around with her? Spanked her fanny?" I shook my head.

"Why do you think I am here?" I countered almost snidely.

"Good point well made, Miss Smith," he said when the door carefully creased open. A girl snuck into the room. She was only dressed in a pair of plain black panties with her feet and breasts were bare. She stopped just inside the door with her head lowered, eyes on the floor. "You may enter, Mel." He said coldly. A chill ran down my spine at his tone. I never wished him to be so cold to me. I kind of like his kinky, flirtatious and gentle persona. The girl didn't answer, just placed herself beside my new friend with her eyes still on the floor. He grasped my waist and lifted me down from the bench. "Bend over and stay quiet, Mel," he commanded and the girl obliged immediately. Her body curled down over the furniture and he handcuffed her to the floor. I stared petrified at the female behind exposed defenselessly into the air. She definitely had a nice shape to her. I could appreciate that much.

Mr. Perfect Body placed himself behind me and ran his hand down my right arm. He brought my hand forward, made my trembling fingers come into contact with the girls behind, just gently feeling her skin. "There are two kinds of spanking. One for her pleasure and one for punishment," he mused privately into my ear. "Let's start by giving Mel a little pleasure, shall we?" I watched as goose bumps rose up her spine and a soft sigh escaped her mouth. The same kind of reaction that Alice would have closing in on an orgasm. I locked eyes with my assistant, as he nodded knowingly. I was stunned that the girl was aroused by this. I hesitated and watched intensely with a strange awe as the male hand collided with the soft flesh of Mel's behind. I was sure that I heard her bite back a moan. I mustered up all the courage I had, tapped into my fascination and gave it an honest shot. When it was solely my hand connecting with her ass, she had the same reaction. She tried to hold back her groan. Standing here realizing how much the girl liked this pain and then making her pale ass flame scarlet wasn't bad at all. I felt strangely powerful. As the slaps hailed down on her behind, her entire back flushed and she was no longer able to keep quiet. I heard her groan wantonly several times. That was when Mr. Bad Ass Dom changed techniques and punished her for not keeping quiet. With the hard punishing raps from both my and his hand it was clear, this was exactly what she wanted. I pondered if she did moan out loud just to provoke that reaction and receive the punishment she wanted. Her behind was sore and red, just like how Alice had more than once admitted that she loved hers. I could live with this. Once I grew confident enough, I could play this kind of punishment off with Alice. I was sure, perhaps I even wanted to, but for now, it was just a little game for her birthday.

His expert hand caressed her skin like a lovers and the sighs that Mel was trying to bite back was less than subtle. Mel was strangely content and completely turned on.

"She really does like this?" I asked with awe, while feeling a little bad that I had deprived Alice of this kind of pleasure. He took my hand and barely let the tips of my fingers brush the right over her panties. The fabric was drenched with her juices. I pulled my hand back instantly because I wasn't comfortable having my fingers up in her business. Sure I was spanking her ass, but feeling her aroused essences felt like cheating on Alice. That wasn't me at all. I watched as he swiftly drew his index finger behind her panties and ran it up her sex gathering some of the wetness.

"I would say so," he mused pleased and shrugged.

My education continued with a few basic elements of torture after he released Melanie from her duties. He took one of the black candles from the wall and poured a few drops on the inside of my arm where he slapped me earlier. He wanted me to feel the burn to determine if I was interested in using those which I knew I definitely was.

He placed two rubber bands in my hand and I stared. "These are only slightly painful, but leave them on for a little while and your girlfriend will be like play dough in your hands. They increase the sensitivity in her breasts insanely." I nodded woodenly. It was staggering all the tricks and trades that he knew about the female body. I decided to push it back because it was his choice to have this profession as his bread and butter.

I had one crucial question left that had been haunting my mind through this entire session. I just had to know, perhaps even to satisfy my own curiosity. I tried to swallow, but my throat was as dry as a desert. "Uh… uh…" I stammered and I watched him evaluate me intensely. His eyes turned hard. Mr. Spank My Ass mode entered and I gasped. I stupidly started backing towards the wall. My blood was pounding, centering between my legs and I was far from unaffected by the entire educational class. I was basically panting when I hit the wall. I was trapped. Mr. Make Me Hot and Bothered leaned against the wall with hands at each side of my face. His breath skated down over me. He stared at me for a moment. I was captivated by the power the exuded from his entire body. I was afraid that I insulted him, because I wasn't sure I wanted to be punished.

He removed his one hand and drew it down. I noticed his shoulder straining and his arm stirring in slow lithe movements. I glanced down, gaped and a surprising powerful urge for him arrowed to my groin. He had his hand wrapped around an impressive and rather beautiful erection. I had never been turned on by a male hard on, but somehow this man's was stunning. The power behind the rosy pulsating flesh was astounding and the way he was so comfortable stroking his hand up and down himself made my knees go soft. For a brief second, I wanted to slump to my knees and run my tongue over the rigid erection and take him into my mouth. I wanted to blow him.

"Is this what you wanted to see, Miss Smith?" He asked in the sultry honey dripping voice again. I nodded speechlessly staring at his erection. This was exactly what I wanted to see. I wanted him to be huge. By the look of it, I was getting my money's worth.

"That should suffice." I breathed, trying to establish some kind of equilibrium again. My body was on fire and temptation was breathing down on me right now. He tugged himself into his pants again, while I watched mesmerized. All I could think was _Happy Birthday, Alice!_ He was for her, not for me. This was the darkest and most illicit part of my fantasy. Her being claimed by a man while being in my arms.

The last thing I did before I left was go over my idea that I had for playing out the evening. Mr. Huge agreed to everything I wanted for my girlfriend. I turned in the door. "I don't want your name, so can I just give you one?"

"Anything you want, Miss Smith," he agreed, entertained.

"Okay." I nodded and smiled. "I'll see you Saturday, _Jasper_." His eyes widened and became unreadable. I left the kinky club behind.

_FLASHBACK._

_Months had passed since we returned from our summer trip to France. A destructive pattern had developed between us. I hated it, but it was all I could get for now. I was the other woman. I couldn't count the times that Alice had showed up at my door and I had let her in. The first time that she had done it I was offended by the diamond studded choker clinging to her neck. I kept my mouth shut and my opinion to myself, but I had done the research and that choker was her collar. It was his disgusting hand on her. I hated seeing it. I was insanely jealous he could claim her as his and I couldn't. _

_We made love basically every time, though. I kept telling myself this was the last time. I knew every time we had been together that she told him. She always admitted to her adultery and accepted her punishment gladly. More than once, I had seen the welts from handcuffs on her wrists and ankles. Sometimes, the skin on her back was stained with small reddish splotches from burning wax or stripes from whips. She assured me that she could always end it, but she never did. She was addicted to the sex and the pain. With him, it was rough and brutal and between us it was soft and loving. It was like she was Jekyll and Hyde. It was unhealthy, but I couldn't stop the pattern of our destructive behavior anymore than she could. I was in love with her and she even admitted that she was in love with me too, but she couldn't give up the sex._

_Around Christmas, I was finally able to break it off. She showed up at my door as usual. Immediately, I noticed the deep purplish welts hidden by multiple layers of bracelets. We had been together two days ago and she hadn't been to class since then. I knew why. He had punished her._

_I stood at the door and tried to hold back my tears. "No more, Alice," I murmured, forcing the sound past the lump in my throat. "If you come here again, that thing around your neck is gone. I am done!"_

_She nodded quietly and left. _

_I was celebrating Christmas morning alone, snuggled up with my pillow watching an old movie. Just the way I preferred it. Immediately, I recognized the knock on my door. I opened and found Alice gazing at me softly. _

"_Can I come in?" she asked quietly. I nodded and stepped aside. "I left him," she said gently and glanced though her long lashes at me._

_My heart did a double beat and my breath went shallow. "But I can't give you what he can," I paused. "You love the pain and I can't give you that."_

_She glanced at me with penetrating blue eyes. "I love you more," she whispered and started to cry. "I choose you. I hate the way I treated you. I am so sorry, babe."_

"_It's okay, Alice. We all learn from our mistakes," I breathed and spayed my fingers into her hair._

That was four years ago. Our relationship had a rocky start, but since she gave up being a submissive the road had been pretty smooth. Through the past years, we had been very happy. Alice loved me with a devotion and drive that she did everything with.

We talked about every detail of her former sex life. She was open and very honest about what she loved about it. This was where my fascination had started years ago, but I was too shy to act on it. I womaned up and I had a pretty clear picture of what I wanted to do for her birthday. More importantly, she missed one thing from a man that I wasn't able to supply and it was linked to my dark secret fantasy. Enter _Jasper!_

I slipped the light, short dress over my head and stepped into my heels. Nerves had been running amuck all day, but my mind was made up and I was excited. I wanted to try this! Alice emerged from the bathroom wearing a jade green sateen silk dress that flowed weightlessly through the air. Her long hair was loose, but parts pulled back and pinned. She was stunning and hopefully clueless to my plan.

Every year, her parents threw her a lavish birthday party with about a hundred guests. This gathering was my venue for tonight and for her birthday present. "You ready?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be," I sighed. I had prepared myself, but I was still a blubbering heap of nerves. We walked down hand in hand from the third floor of the Cullen house and to the where the reception was being held. Everyone was already gathered and celebrating. Drinks were served. I was running out of time and I needed to play my hand.

"Excuse me Miss. There is a man named, _Jasper_, asking for you." A waiter announced when I was poked on the shoulder. I almost dropped my drink. I followed out into the hall and I dropped my jaw. He looked stunning, just as normal as the next person and not the Greek god-like Dom that I had met earlier at the kinky club of pain. He was dressed in loose black track pants and a tight t-shirt. Sunglasses were sitting on the top of his head and he smiled warmly when he saw me. Arriving like that, I wouldn't suspect anyone would take him for a male prostitute.

"You're early," I said as a rude greeting.

He smiled knowingly. "I am here to make sure someone isn't panicking." He raised a brow slowly and I knew he was definitely the right choice to guide me through this. It was like he had an affinity to read moods. I nodded and blushed somewhat. If Carlisle knew what was going on under his roof tonight, he would have a coronary.

"I'll show you upstairs," I said quietly. I glanced at _Jasper's_ casual attire and the sweat dewing on his forehead. "How did you get out here anyway?"

"My bike," he said nonchalantly. I blinked at him. The Cullen house was far out of town and on a bike that was no small ride. Jasper smirked at me mischievously. "Exercise improves my stamina, Miss Smith," he basically purred.

I flushed deeply and a pleasurable stream of warm desire ran down my back. "I see."

I opened the door to Alice's old room. We didn't live here, but her space was still intact and it gave us all the privacy that we needed tonight. A major plus was it was adjoined to another empty room that I showed _Jasper_. "Uh, make yourself comfortable. Help yourself to anything you want." He nodded. "One rule. Tonight, I don't want her to see or hear you," I said.

"Duly noted," he agreed. I joined the party again after that exchange.

A short while later and from shadows, a familiar sexual male scent emerged and I recognized it immediately. "I think you should start the show," he whispered. I glanced over my shoulder. _Jasper_ had clearly showered and he smelled and looked mouthwatering. "So who is the princess getting spanked tonight?"

I gasped at his teasing tone. I pointed to the far end of the room. "Dark hair, green dress," I murmured. He slowly raised a brow and glanced down at me.

"Lovely," he whispered. "Stop stalling, but remember to be you," he ordered in that _take no prisoners_ tone and all I could do was oblige. "Make her give you a safe word and I need to know if there are any hard limits."

I knew all of these terms from earlier research. "I don't want her to be humiliated. Besides that, everything we discussed is a go."

It was like _Jasper_ disappeared into the shadows, because when I looked over my shoulder he was gone. I crossed the room and locked my hand onto Alice's. "Come with me." I said a few degrees colder than I normally spoke to her. She frowned, but followed when I pulled her with me up the stairs and back to her room. My heart was pumping so hard that I could hardly breathe.

I closed the door. "Are you mad at me?" she asked confused, her beautiful eyes locked lovingly on mine.

I put my palm to her neck, refusing to think about how the hell I was going to do this. I pressed my lips to the other side of her throat and kissed her hungrily. That seemed to alleviate some of my apprehension to take control. She tilted her head out of the way to give me room and sighed softly. She was always extremely responsive.

"I want to give you your birthday present, but before I can do that I need something from you," I breathed against her skin. I bit her earlobe more roughly than I used to. Already her body softened against mine and I knew that I had her. "I need a safe word." I whispered intimately into her ear. A splay of flesh rose into goose bumps on her pale skin and she shuddered. I pulled back and her eyes were brimming with raw excitement and confusion. "A safe word, Alice." I ordered harder. Her lips parted delicately and she looked enthusiastic about the idea. "Give. Me. The. Safe word and I will give you your birthday present," I demanded briskly. I kept my eyes locked firmly on hers.

"Saint-Tropez," she said quietly. I smiled. It was where our romance started years ago. I was surprised to see the overwhelming exhilaration floating around in her eyes. The blue turned molten and just by looking at her. It was clear that she was already aroused. I took the nightshades from under the pillow and placed them over her eyes. Her breath quickened. I was surprised to see this was easier than I imagined. Even more surprisingly, I wanted this as much as she did. I was feeling a delicious warmth and anticipation roll through my body and I felt powerful like never before.

I slipped the thin straps off her shoulders and freed her beautiful breasts. She wasn't wearing anything underneath. I kneaded her one breast firmly, before locking my mouth over the rosy bud, suckling hard. I tweaked the other nipple with my fingers when I collected the first of what I hoped to be many guttural groans from her. A warm blush started to spread over her skin and she moaned once more. I took the tiny rubber band that Jasper had provided and slipped it over one erect nipple then the other. They were tight around the bud. I strangely enjoyed the view of her nipples being trussed up. "Beautiful." I murmured. I slipped the straps up her shoulders. The waterfall neckline hid the hard buds perfectly. Her mouth was already a deeper shade of red and much fuller. I kneeled down in front of her and slipped my hands up her silky legs. "Hold the skirt up," I ordered and she obliged immediately. I pulled her panties down. I slipped my fingers in between her legs happy to find she was already wet. The flesh of her pussy was completely waxed and smooth as always. I loved pressing my lips to the apex of her thighs and kiss her teasingly. I slipped my tongue into her folds and softly brushed it over her swollen clit.

"Oh god," she purred wantonly and her knees trembled.

"Let go of your dress." The weightless silk flowed down hiding her naked crotch. The fabric was delicate and would show any kind of moisture. "You're pussy is so wet, sweetheart, so you can't sit down or you will stain your pretty dress. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Miss," she panted. I smiled at her completely ingrained submissive mannerism.

"Now do as I say tonight or you will be punished."

"Yes, Miss."

I slowly pulled the nightshades from her eyes. Never in my life had I seen them sparkle this wild or aroused. Seeing her this strung out already was a benefit I hadn't counted on. I wanted to push her back on the bed, go down on her, make her cum and basically end the night prematurely. "Let's play," I smirked at her. Alice smiled salaciously at me.

Back downstairs mingling with guests, I basically ignored her and that seemed to urge her on. So when I paid her the smallest bit of attention like a kiss on her shoulder, she practically convulsed. This was fun on a level that I hadn't expected.

At the first chance alone, _Jasper_ once more emerged out of nowhere. "You got her eating out of the palm of your hand. What did you do to her?" he asked fascinated.

"The rubber thingies and I took her panties." I glanced over my shoulder and met his approving eyes. "The safe word is Saint-Tropez."

"Good choice. Don't wait too long to administer some sort of punishment," he lured sultry.

"But she isn't doing anything that she shouldn't," I basically whined.

"It doesn't matter. It's all part of the game. Remember she wants this, she likes this... _stuff_. The more absurd the reason, the more exciting the punishment." He coaxed in his honey dripping voice. I nodded woodenly. "A tip for you, Miss Smith. If you happen to find release for yourself, don't hesitate to take it." He smirked entertained about how needy I was feeling.

"I told you that I don't want to humiliate her."

"Trust me, it won't be a humiliation. It will be a pleasure for her to make you cum."

I gaped at him. When would I stop being so flabbergasted by all of this? I made my way to Alice, leering, when her eyes were only on me with a ferocious hunger. I could only imagine how wet she was by now or how sore her tortured nipples were. It made my mouth water. "Would you like something to drink, Miss," Alice whispered.

"Please," I said gently. I ran my fingers down her throat to her collarbone. She controlled a deep wanting moan and closed her eyes for a moment when a shudder ran over her skin. I withdrew my hand and left her hanging. I truly enjoyed playing with her like this.

I pondered the punishment and how I was going to administer that. "I hope it is to your liking, Miss," Alice said gently. Her eyes were intrigued. It was like she was asking for it, even guiding me. I swirled my drink while the ice cubes clanked against the sides of the glass. I suddenly felt a pang of inspiration when I stared at the two cubes.

"I wanted one ice cube, not two," I said coldly. Alice looked down submissively. "Go to your father's office and await your punishment. Count the minutes." Her cheeks flushed warmly and she complied immediately. I waited what seemed like an hour. Scaling the stairs, I felt _his_ eyes on my back like needles and I was confident that I could do this.

Upon opening the door, an untamed desire pooled at my center. I always had a soft spot for the delicacy of Alice's ass, but the view of her leaning over, holding a chair, having her dress pulled up over her exposed backside did me in. I was floored, but understood immediately what she wanted me to do and I wanted to. I wanted to spank her. I wanted to supply the pain that she was asking for. I wanted her to feel it from my hand.

I squatted down behind her, placing a soft chaste kiss on her curvy cheek. I could see the juices covering her lips and hear her erratic breath as she waited. "How many minutes, Alice?" I asked softly running my fingers across the silky skin of her sex.

"Five," she panted. I palmed her behind when I stood up.

"One hard spank for each minute you have waited and one for the ice cube," I murmured. My body was simmering with heat and compulsion to do this. I drew my hand back and let it collide harshly with her defenseless ass. Her response was intense and primal. She moaned loudly, enjoyed and accepted her punishment. I repeated the gesture five more times, finding a strange gratification for myself. Her behind was burning and was laced with scarlet marks from my hand. She stood up and the silk of her dress scurried down her legs.

"Thank you, Miss," she panted. The fire in her eyes was uninhibited and the glow in her face perfection. I saw _Jasper's_ words with clarity. She would want to please me, just as much as I needed her to right now. I stopped thinking. I hiked my short skirt up and sat up on Carlisle's antique mahogany desk. Alice dropped to her knees and immediately ripped my panties down. I didn't need to order her to go down on me. Between family pictures, Esme's interior design drawings and Carlisle's medical journals, Alice started circling her tongue around my clit with a starvation and an urge unknown to me. She pushed two fingers inside of me, pumping in and out. Never in my life had an orgasm thundered over my body this rapidly and all I could do was succumb to the explosion emanating from my core. I arched and cried out loudly when the tremors rocked my body.

I sat back up, gasping for air. I cradled her face and kissed her tenderly. I could taste myself on her lips. I threw a quick glance at Carlisle's desk, feeling utterly naughty having surrendered to this carnal need on his desk nonetheless. God, if he knew how kinky his daughter was.

I relieved Alice breasts of the tight rubber bands. I brushed my fingers tenderly over her nipples that were red, tortured and deliciously sensitive. She groaned passionately. I could only imagine the tension she was feeling right now.

"I love you," I whispered softly.

"I love you too… Miss," she smirked and winked at me. Her natural bubbly personality shining through our fun little game.

"I must say that rosy glow is incredible." The honey soaked voice mused in my ear when I cornered myself for a small break. I hardly dared to meet his eyes when he read right through me and my very recent orgasm. "You hardly have to breathe on her and she will cum." He moved like a shadow and I never noticed him in the crowd of guests.

"Dance with me," I asked Alice when the party was winding down. I hadn't had a single dance with my girlfriend all night and I wanted to feel her in my arms. She followed me to the dance floor and our fingers laced together between us. "How is your birthday so far?"

"Surprisingly wet and intense."

"Yeah?" I smirked. Her eyes twinkled with deep primitive need. We flowed slowly to the music filling the room. I skated my fingers over her collarbone and immediately her breath fluttered and her eyes closed. Her lips parted, releasing a small moan. I glanced around and found no eyes were directly on us. Holding her body flush to mine, I managed to move my hand and discretely find one of her sensitive nipple and roll it between my fingers. She bit back a guttural groan and burrowed her face in the crook of my neck. Her body was liquid with arousal and I knew _he_ was right. "Cum for me, sweetheart," I breathed privately into her ear. I pinched the puckered bud once more. It was like my words were her undoing. She trembled in my arms, swallowed back her mewls and clung to me hard. I relished the orgasm that moved through her standing in the middle of the dance floor. It felt unbelievable that I was able to make her climax just by touching her breast. The erotic act of having her unraveling like this in public did me in. "We're going upstairs," I ordered. I couldn't wait a minute longer. I needed her to feel the full extent of the pleasure and pain that I wanted to show her. I wanted to play out both hers and my fantasy. Never in my life had I felt this dominant.

We didn't say goodnight to anybody. We just left. Once more, I felt a sole person close and he knew exactly what was going to happen.

On the knob to Alice's door, I found the nightshades. Holding her hand, I creaked the entry open. I smiled. Someone had been a little busy. The lights were dimmed, candles were lit everywhere and the covers pulled back from the bed. There was a pillow arranged oddly at the side of the bed and a long strip of rope beside it. Two candles stood lonely on the bedside table. They were black like the ones from _Jasper's_ playroom. He had prepared everything for me. Realization sunk in. It was like his mind and mine were one.

I bent down and unstrapped her shoes. I rubbed her feet gently and she sighed relieved. She hadn't sat down once and her feet had to be strained. I grasped the hem of her dress and pulled it up her beautiful body. She stood naked and breathing heavily waiting for the unknown. I kissed her gently once before I, for the second time, blindfolded her. I took the rope from the bed and tied her hands together at her front. Her breath was erratic and her heart thundering in her chest.

"This is for you, Alice. It will hurt, but it will be the kind of pain you like," I whispered confidently and watched her cheeks flush with heat.

Soundlessly, I slipped out of my own dress, but kept my bra and panties on. I pulled on her, tied hands and guided her to the bed. The little experience I had of having my vision taken away had been overwhelming. I could only imagine her expectation flaring. The evidence was clear as day on her body.

"Kneel," I ordered. She obliged. I sat down on the edge and guided her body to bend over my legs. Gently, I helped her place her head on the pillow at my hip. I stroked her soft dark curls strewn over her back away from her skin. She was so trusting, lying across my legs, naked, hands placed and locked under her chest and waiting for her pleasure. I ran my hand down her spine, to her behind and stroked my fingers across her pulsating core. She moaned and flesh flushed deeper. She was dripping wet and ready. Juices from her arousal literally ran down her soft thighs. Feeling her this aroused was worth all my trepidation. I couldn't help slowly dipping two fingers inside of her warm center and pumping. She was so tight, so petite.

"Oh, god," she groaned. She was relaxed and willing to let me do anything to her. I knew that. I pulled my fingers from her and let the first soft spank hit her behind. This wasn't for punishment it was solely for her pleasure. She gasped guttural in response. She couldn't see what I was doing. She could only feel my hands. I was in complete control of her.

Her flesh warmed and turned pink under my hand as I let more raps rain down on her. I stroked her jaw gently, studying her. There was nothing by pure enjoyment on the exposed parts of her face. She entirely surrendered her body to me. She was mine.

My courage peaked and I locked my fingers around one of the candles. I let a few drops fall on her back and she cried out surprised. "More… more," she begged promptly. Carefully, I let a cascade of drops trail down her spine and to her scarlet and spanked skin. Her sounds grew deeper and intensely erotic from the pain. I shifted back and ran my hand down to the top of her thighs. I slipped my fingers into her deliciously wet folds, rubbing the bundle of nerves that I had yet to touch. I pushed my fingers into her once more, pumping a little harder.

"Please. Please, may I come?" she pleaded desperately. I hooked my fingers inside of her, knowing exactly where I would find her spot to push her further into this ecstasy.

"Anytime." I whispered. Her walls clamped down instantaneously and she cried out a raw sound. Her body trembled over my legs when the orgasm exploded within her. I gave her a minute to relax, but I was so far from done. I wanted my love drained of all energy and sated, before I let her go. I picked up the spanks, dripping more wax on her exposed back and teased her sensitive skin. Alice took every bit of the torture and only asked for more.

I felt his presence before I saw him. I hadn't heard the door from the other room open, but he was here, just when needed. Alice's skin was moist with perspiration and her breathing was shallow and uneven. The final part of my present for her and for me - a man. I locked eyes with him and nodded in consent. Soundlessly as ordered, he stepped forward. I still had the same reaction to his body that I had at the sex club. I had never wanted a man for me, but I wanted _Jasper _for Alice. One of her needs would meet my dark and forbidden fantasy. I was excited for her.

I brushed my hand down her scarlet skin of her back, soothing the flamed areas. She moaned content. Blindfolded and defenseless, she had no idea that he was here.

He handed me a condom and knelt behind her. Her breathing picked up and tremors ran down her spine. I fiddled with the foil packet letting her hear it crackle and me tear it open. Her senses were lit anew and her body tensed. I drew my hand down over her backside, tracing my fingers through her sobbing wet folds. I watched as he expertly rolled the condom over his erection. He was enormous compared to her.

"Be careful with her. She's petite," I said quietly. He only nodded. I remembered forbidding him to speak to her.

"Babe?" Alice murmured confused and her body seized. She knew we were no longer alone. I didn't feel fear from her, just another level of excitement. Alice had basically tried everything under the sun and I knew she would like this.

I let my own excitement wash over me and gave into my fascination. I wanted to be as close with her as possible, feeling her body being pushed deeper into her ecstasy. I wanted to be part of it. That was, perhaps, my kinky side. Giving her body to a man, but being in the middle of the action flamed my exhilaration. I stayed put with her helpless body curved over my legs. I controlled the situation and controlled her the way she liked to be.

"You ready?" Jasper mouthed without a sound when our eyes met. I nodded. I watched hypnotized when he dragged the pads of his elegant hand up her behind. Alice moaned loudly from the extra set of hands touching her. His hands were so large on her little body. He took a hold of himself and ran the head of his erection against her sex.

She groaned loudly, and then it was followed by a desperate moan. She practically convulsed. I brushed my fingers over her trembling lips. "He won't hurt you, sweetheart" I said gently. He placed his hands at her hips and with a torturous slow pace started to push inside of her from behind. I stroked her back feeling her bodily reaction to being taken. She shuddered convulsively and I relished watching her.

"Oh, god. Please… oh," she started growling. Her body writhed against mine in some desperate and exotic dance. "Uh, the size… it hurts… please… more… I can't take it… I want… more… deeper…" Her incoherent mewls and sighs filled the room intensely. Her body was on fire and I could only stare with awe and wonder at his body deeply buried inside of her. Her sounds grew tortured and begging when he started to move an octave faster. "I can't take it… it's too much… oh god… stop…" she wailed frantically. Her moans and groans turned to sobs and whimpers. I chewed the inside of my cheek, feeling panic rise. Maybe this was too much. I didn't want her hurt or humiliated. The safe word was just lingering around my lips when _Jasper's_ strong hand captured me around my neck. He pulled me closer, his mouth directly at my ear.

"Don't!" he warned sternly reading my anxiety. "She knows the safe word. This is a part of the game. Trust me!" he ordered in that harsh commanding tone.

I nodded. Knowing I could trust him and knowing he read the situation better than I did. I had just never witnessed anything like the passion and submission that Alice was giving. I let him set a slow, intense and steady pace and I had no doubt when another orgasm rocked her body. Her cries were loud, overwhelmed. She was powerless to do anything, but yield her body to it. I was dazed and succumbed to watching him wring every last bit of energy from her body. It was even like he was sucking my energy for allowing me to see this.

Sweat was making her naked skin slip and slide against my legs as he kept entering her, repeatedly filling her and pulling back just to push into her again. Goose bumps rose down her spine. I knew another orgasm would shatter her soon. _Jasper _took my hand and moved it down to where they were connected. I gasped feeling how he stretched her to accommodate his size. It was another odd erotic sensation that toppled over me and crashed onto me like a tidal wave. Blood boiled in my veins. It was erotic feeling this intimate joining that I couldn't give her. I felt her flesh pulsate with another climax and I sighed content, savoring it.

I locked eyes with him, held up one finger then drew it across my throat. He nodded and the sinews in his throat tightened. Sweat was slowly rolling down over his chest as he moved in that meticulously controlled pace.

I laid down beside her, where her body connected with mine immediately, searching contact with me. I kissed her lips gently, but she was too exhausted to conjure up much of a response. The shades over her eyes were stained with perspiration and her skin was glistering with a rosy bloom. I wrapped one arm around her and the other I placed between her legs and started circling her clit in a deliberate pace, while _Jasper_ kept the controlled pace, filling her relentlessly

"Oh babe," she murmured sluggishly. I smiled glad to know she would know my touch from anyone's. Her body started to tense after less than a minute and she convulsed one last and draining time. "I'm coming," she whispered shattered. Her tired and spent body was heavy over mine when she surrendered to that last orgasm. She hissed slightly before she nuzzled her face against my chest.

I slowly slipped the shades from her eyes. Her make-up was ruined with sweat and tears, smudged into an uneven mess. Her pupils were dilated, and her eyes worn, but sated without a doubt. Alice had been pushed to her limit and she had welcomed it all. I had finally been able to satisfy her hunger for sex.

"Happy birthday, my love." I murmured and kissed the tip of her nose. She barely smiled. She was too beat.

We lay quietly for a charitable time. I enjoyed the dead weight of her body over mine. I knew we were alone. _Jasper_ had retreated without a word or a sound.

I left Alice in the bathroom, where I had turned the shower on. She dragged her body under the spray and leaned tiredly against the wall. I smiled, enjoying her fatigue. I wrapped a robe around my body.

I moved to the other room I had given to _Jasper_ for him to clean up. He wiped the towel down his face and in his hair that was dripping with water. He was clad in a pair of navy lose pants, hanging off his hips in that delicious way. He slipped a white shirt over his torso. He looked so normal this way, despite his clear talents for sex and dominance.

"How is she?" he asked gently. His voice was so pleasant.

"Dead on her feet," I murmured and he smiled. "Um… I wanted to say thank you," I paused. "I wouldn't have been able to pull this off without your help."

"Glad to be of service," his eyes twinkled and he started to stuff some clothes in a backpack. He looked at me earnestly. "Anytime you want to learn, Miss Smith, I'll be happy to teach you. You know where to find me." I nodded feeling a blush rise. He stepped closer and kissed my forehead. "It truly was my pleasure," he whispered in that warm panty dropping honeyed voice. "Go take care of your princess," He ordered.

I moved back to find Alice slumped to the floor with her face raised to greet the fierce spray from the shower. I joined her and started washing the make-up from her face, rinsing the lather from her hair and removed the wax of her back. The entire time she shifted from humming to hissing satisfied against me. Some parts of her body were sore, just like I wanted for her.

I friction dried her hair. "Does it make you want to have a birthday every day?" I asked.

Her gentle loving eyes found mine and she smiled warmly. "No, just once a year. You were magnificent," she smirked. "But I do look forward to next year," she cocked a challenging brow and I laughed. "Will you tell me who he was?"

"Nope," I answered. "Does _he_ change anything for you?"

"Nope," she echoed and popped the p. "I love and adore what I already have. Did you have fun?" Her eyes were inquisitive.

I licked my lip and smiled leisurely. "A helluva lot more than I planned."

I gasped when we turned off the light in the bathroom ready to go to bed. The bedroom was clean and the bed showed no evidence of the kinky spanking and fucking session that just happened. Both our dresses were neatly placed on hangers. The light was soft and more candles dominated the atmosphere and released a pleasant seductive scent. On the bed was a lavishly filled platter with fruit and treats. The candles on the night stand had been replaced with a cool bottle of white wine and two glasses.

"You did this, Alice?" I asked surprised.

"No," she refused and stared wide eyed around the utterly romantic setting.

I picked up the note left on the nightstand. The script was elegant and said one word.

_Enjoy_

Only one person could have done this - _Jasper. _He really had been busy. I definitely had my money's worth.

We settled on the bed, ate, sipped on the wine and talked. This romantic ending almost brought tears to my eyes. There wasn't more that I could wish for tonight. Alice leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to mine. Her tongue gently brushed over my lips and she started to explore my mouth. "My turn," she whispered. With that, my girlfriend started slowly and sensually making seductive and tender love to me. My old-fashioned way.

oooooOOOOooooo

**Glad to see you made it to the other end. It was long, I know, but I hope you found it worth it.**

**Be so gracious and leave me a comment – anything will do.**

**Also, please do not hesitate to check out my other stories on FF net. **

_**FOUR WEEKS **_**if you are into femme slash.**__

_**STARTING OVER **_**if you like a good old-fashioned Bella and Edward canon.**

**I am on Twitter thumannlegend, come find me.**


End file.
